


hold me closer

by deeppoeticgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeppoeticgirl/pseuds/deeppoeticgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/SasuSaku/ On his bad days, he seeks comfort in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me closer

It happens on his worst days.

She comes home to him to find him in bed, lying in rumpled sheets, with the curtains forcefully pulled shut. He doesn’t ever say anything to greet her, can never quite manage to say her name under the thick weight of his sorrow, but she knows he is aware of her presence in the way he slightly lifts his head to glance behind him.

The tenseness in his shoulders eases, and his head falls back onto the mattress. Sakura can never resist sliding between the sheets at the sight. Pushing her front to his back, she wraps her slim arms around his waist and tucks her head between his shoulder blades. He always finds her hand quickly, always reaches to tightly interlock their fingers, squeezing with silent plea. Sakura only tighten her arms around him, pressing a kiss to his spine. She never dares to speak, afraid that he will only turn onto himself.

But on nights like these, Sasuke want more from her, _needs_ more from her than meaningful words. Ruled by his vulnerability and feeling helpless, he cannot help but to crave for her touch, for the warmth of her skin, for the taste of her lips; yearning to meld their hearts together in the belief that she will encompass all of his sadness and take away his pain. This is why, when he feels her join, he cannot ever last more than a few long moments of silence before turning around and pulling her into his chest instead, fingers clenching handfuls of her clothes as he buries his face in her neck. Sakura never questions him, only presses tender kisses to his skin while running her small hands over his neck, his shoulders, his back.

But it’s still not enough, and it sends Sasuke reaching for more. His hand slips beneath her shirt, stroking the hot skin he meets. His mouth finds her collarbone, and Sakura closes her eyes, mouth parting with a soft pant. She buries her fingers in his hair, makes a sound that is almost a moan, and shudders when his rough palm finds its way underneath her bra and cups one full breast.

_(It doesn’t surprise her anymore, how quickly things escalate in such moments of comfort—Sasuke, she’s found with the years, has grown to seek spending his emotions too full to bear through lovemaking.)_

Breath hot on her throat, he molds her flesh slowly, patiently, greediness seemingly simmered down. But he is not satisfied like this, she knows; he is only trying to take his time, to fully submerse himself in the moment, to appreciate how she feels. He wants to drown in her love, to lose himself in her, and this, she knows, he cannot do in haste. He needs this to last.

Peaceful, patient, Sakura brushes a tender kiss to his temple, and breathes out a quiet sigh when Sasuke squeezes her breast in his hand and moves to finally pull off her shirt, mouth dragging along the column of her throat. She loses herself to the feeling for a moment, eyes fluttering shut and teeth chewing the inside of her cheek. But when his hand runs along her side, and slips beneath the waistband of her shorts, her breath catches.

She can feel how much he needs her when he finally touches her. His strokes always slow, but moving with insistence, lips sliding onto hers with a quiet urgency. He wants more, craves for something closer. Skin to skin, sharing heat. Breaths mingling as they move to a rhythm that is nothing but their own. Sakura tugs at his shirt, for this, belly warming at the thoughts.

He rolls them over instead, steadying her on his lap. His shirt is discarded quickly, in the same fleeting moment she chooses to remove her bra, but Sasuke reaches for her in the next breath, pushing his face to her neck. He’s needy in the way he holds her now, fingers digging into her skin near-painfully. He still needs more, needs to be closer, craving for the sense of completion he knows he can only find in her.

Softly, Sakura cups his face, and urges him to look at her. His eyes are heavy, weighing thick with muted grief, and she leans in to kiss him for it, hands slipping down to undo the opening of his slacks and tug them off, along with his underwear. Once he is free, she reaches to rid herself of the rest of her own, teeth catching her bottom lip as his hand rakes down the line of her back and smooths over the curve of her bottom, pressing her warmth against him. She looks at him, steadying her hands on his shoulders, eyes fluttering shut softly as he presses his forehead against her own heavily, lips just barely brushing hers. She feels his fingers dig into her flesh, feels the tip of him prod, and when he finally sinks her down on him, Sakura can’t help the breathless moan that falls from her mouth.

He sets a rhythm, languid and tender, and lifts his arm again to wrap around her waist. He holds her tightly, sweetly, puffing sounds against her cheek. He moves to bury his fingers in her hair as she kisses him deeply, ardent in her affections. They move like this for a while, kissing and meeting one another’s beat of push and pull, soft sounds lost between their lips. His hand moves her choppy locks, slides down the back of her neck, brushing along her spine before he strokes a path to her breast. He breaks from the kiss to look at her, black eyes a mix of softened sorrow and a quiet love. Sakura presses her forehead against his, feeling tears prickling at the corners, her hand moving to feel his own heart beating heavily against his chest.

Sasuke buries his face in her nape to this, teasing her skin with his teeth, huffing strained sounds. She can feel that his end is approaching, that he is nearing the edge with the way that he rocks her a little faster, a little harder, fingers digging hard into her skin as he moans so very, very softly. Her hands slip into his hair, and she pulls him closer, responding to his sounds with her own quiet moans against his ear, fingers threading comfortingly through his locks. She moves with him, matches his beat, feels the coil within her get tighter and tighter, until Sasuke makes a sound in his throat, something like a choked gasp, and stiffens, reaching his peak inside of her. Biting her lip, she cherishes the feeling of him shuddering and quivering against her, inside her, raking her nails over his scalp lightly.

The thought that she hasn’t reached her peak fleetingly crosses her mind, but Sakura pushes it away, thinking to herself that this moment wasn’t about her, and it didn’t matter. But, as she feels Sasuke’s hand falling to the space between her thighs, pushing and stroking insistently, she finds Sasuke doesn’t share those thoughts. It doesn’t take long before she falls over the edge.

Panting, trembling, they sit like this, wrapped up in each other’s arms and foreheads pressed together for a long while, spellbound with love. He doesn’t want to part from her; she can see it in the way that he looks at her, gentle and full of the strongest sentiments. She can see how much it means to him, to be this close to her, can see the effect that she has on him to being able to chase away the darkness that haunts him, the darkness he can’t fight.

“Thank you,” he whispers so very quietly.

With a gentle smile, Sakura cups his cheek, and leans to brush her lips to his forehead in a soft, reverent kiss.


End file.
